


Peppered Kisses

by StressedOutSpeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StressedOutSpeedster/pseuds/StressedOutSpeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Cisco admiring your sleeping face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppered Kisses

Cisco brushed your hair behind your ear as he watched your sleeping face. Your long eyelashes gently resting against your cheek. You mouth slightly parted as you breathed softly.

A gentle smile was across his face as he stared at you. He couldn't even begin to process how you, beautiful, smart, perfect you, was sleeping soundly beside him after such a sweet and romantic night. 

But here you were. Sleeping soundly in his bed, naked, beside him. He knew he probably shouldn't do anything to disturb you, but he couldn't fight the urge anymore as he leaned down and peppered soft kisses on your face.

First your forehead. Then your brows. You cheeks. Your nose. Your lips. He lingered there. The sweet softness filling him with a warmth he had never experienced.

The gentle pressure woke you gently. You eyes fluttered open slightly to see him pulling back. He bit his cheek sheepishly when he saw he woke up.

“Sorry.” He whispered. You smiled, shaking your head softly. 

“It's fine.” Your voice just barely audible. Still laced with sleep.

He touched your cheek. Resting his head back on the pillow you shared. You brought your hand up slowly, covering his and moving his fingertips to your lips. Pecking them each slowly before turning to him.

Leaning forward, he met you halfway as your lips gently pressed together. Emotions swirling between you. You bodies warming as the soft buzz of sleep hung in the air.

His lips were warm. Soft. Tender. Everything you could ever imagine coming from the man who lay beside you. 

The kiss ended and you stared into his dark eyes, a comfortable silence hanging between you. You gave him one more tender peck before moving your body close, pressing against his, entwining your legs and nuzzling into his neck.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you close. His lips pressed against your head once more before the two of you drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
